


Beck Off - He's Mine!

by scarletmanuka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Cupid Bucky, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Protective Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: An AU where Endgame never happened, the Avengers are still a family, and Quentin Beck is the host of a late night talk show, and Peter just happens to have a crush on him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	Beck Off - He's Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> For the anonymous Tumblr prompt: I just really need a fic where quentin is an older celebrity that peter is deeply infatuated with him while poor tony just can’t get over the idea of peter liking someone who’s so close to his age, what he doesn’t know of course is that quentin is just a stand-in for tony

“Peter!” Natasha called from the living room, “it’s about to start!”

Peter turned to Tony and thrust the empty bowl into his hands. “Can you bring in the popcorn once it’s done?” he asked, tilting his head towards the microwave.

“Um, sure,” Tony replied, not quite with it after just coming out of a twenty eight hour straight science binge. “What’s about to start?” he asked, but Peter was gone, actually _running_ out of the kitchen. Tony frowned and tried to bring up the team calendar in his head. Was it movie night? That would explain the popcorn but there seemed to be fewer people around than there usually was for movie night. 

The microwave beeped and Tony pulled out the bag of popcorn, shuffling it from hand to hand to avoid the hot steam escaping from the top. He managed to avoid getting burned and tipped it into the bowl, then took both it and his coffee into the living room. It was empty apart from Natasha and Peter, both lying on their stomachs in front of the TV, and Barnes, who was curled up in an armchair with a book. The supersoldier looked up and gave Tony a small smile before going back to his book, but the two on the floor didn't even notice Tony enter the room, too caught up in the program they were watching.

It took a moment for Tony to recognise it, the theme music unfamiliar, but then the obnoxious face of Quentin Beck flashed onto the screen under a garish logo for _Beck It Up_ , his late night talk show. The shot cut to the stage and then the man himself was walking out to thunderous applause, and to Tony’s horror, adoring looks from both Peter and Natasha. “Wait, you guys have a crush on _him?”_ Tony spluttered.

Peter looked over at Tony and smiled. “Of course, he’s _dreamy.”_

 _“So_ dreamy,” Natasha agreed, reaching out to snag the bowl of popcorn from Tony’s hands without taking her eyes off of Beck.

Dreamy? What the actual fuck? Had Tony been transported to some weird alternate universe where the Black Widow was a teenage girl and Peter Parker suddenly liked guys? The last Tony had heard, Peter had been dating MJ, although they’d been a little bit rocky so maybe they'd broken up? Before that he’d been interested in another girl - Liz? - but he’d never mentioned that he was bi or shown any interest in men before, much to Tony’s dismay. Worse was discovering that Peter _was_ attracted to men as well, but that the man he liked wasn’t Tony but some douche on late night TV. 

Sulking, Tony planted himself on the end of the couch. “How ‘bout we watch a movie instead?” he suggested.

Natasha shushed him. “He’s about to begin his opening monologue!”

 _“Thank you, thank you so much for being here, you guys are great!”_ Beck cooed at his fans, and Tony scowled. _“So,_ **_big_ ** _news this week - Wakanda has announced that it will commence international trading of the valuable metal, Vibranium. For those who aren’t familiar with it, Vibranium is the nearly indestructible metal that Captain America’s shield is made of. I’m sure you’ve all seen the damage that shield can do - unless, like me, you’ve been too busy looking at Cap’s very fine ass instead! It really is America's ass!”_ The audience hooted with laughter and Tony looked up to find Barnes rolling his eyes. 

“His ass isn’t _that_ great,” Tony muttered.

“Sam seems to think so,” Barnes said. “He has a secret Instagram account about it.”

“You’re kidding,” Tony said, shocked. “Does Steve know? I didn’t think he’d be happy to hear his boyfriend posts photos of his ass on social media.”

“Trust me - half the photos are posed. He’s in on it,” Barnes said, snorting.

Natasha twisted around to glare at them and snarled something in Russian at Barnes. The soldier poked his tongue out at her and then went back to his book. 

_“As you can imagine,”_ Beck continued on screen, _“corporations around the world are_ **_salivating_ ** _over getting their hands on Vibranium. Most of Wakanda’s advanced technology is enhanced with the stuff, but we’re just learning about the medical properties now. Apparently this stuff can stabilise bullet wounds.”_ Beck raised his hands in front of him. _“Okay, okay, okay,_ **_beck it up!_ ** ” The audience cheered at the use of his catch phrase. _“You heard me, people - vibranium can heal gunshot wounds! Are they serious? As of yet, there’s been no scientific articles released to substantiate these claims but if it’s true, the price of Vibranium is going to get even more expensive than it is now. If you thought a trip to hospital to get a couple of sutures and a bandaid cost you an arm and a leg now, can you imagine how much it’ll set you back to have Vibranium used on you? Not even Tony Stark himself would be able to afford it!”_

Tony gave Beck a withering glare. “Or I’d just use my nano tech, douche.” 

“Someone’s a little touchy,” Natasha teased. “Is Mr Beck making you feel inadequate, Tony?”

He turned his glare to her but she simply laughed. Unable to take the smitten looks that Peter was throwing towards the TV, Tony stood up, taking his coffee cup with him. “I’m heading back to the lab,” he announced.

“Wait, you’re supposed to be resting!” Peter protested, finally acknowledging Tony’s presence.

“Rest is for the weak,” he said, not looking back as he exited the room. He was at the elevator before he was sure that Peter hadn't followed. He tried to tell himself that he hadn't wanted him to. It didn't work.

The lab flickered back to life as he walked in and Dum-E woke from his charging station. He rolled over, beeping in a chastising manner and Tony patted the top of his claw. “Yeah, I know, buddy - I wasn’t planning to be back so soon.”

“It’s just a crush,” a voice said from the doorway and Tony spun around to see Barnes there, one hip cocked against the frame.

“Excuse me?” Tony asked to cover his surprise. He was always surprised at how such a big man could be so quiet on his feet.

“The kid’s feelings towards that TV fellow - it’s just a crush,” Barnes repeated.

“Yes, any blind man can see that he’s holding a torch for him,” Tony said, turning away lest the soldier read what he was really feeling.

“It’s not real, is what I’m getting at. The way he feels about some random celebrity isn’t the same as how he feels for you.”

That had Tony spinning back around. “What the hell are you on about, Barnes?” he demanded, heart pounding.

Barnes regarded him for a long, silent minute and then he shrugged. “Perhaps it’s best if you work it out for yourself.” Then he turned and was gone.

Frowning as he tried to decipher what Barnes had meant, Tony turned back to his workbench but his concentration was shot and he didn't accomplish anything.

oOoOo

It seemed that fate was conspiring against Tony and at every turn he was assaulted with Quentin Beck. A magazine with his handsome face splashed across the front was left in the living room and the four page spread inside spouted about his accomplishments and the people who fawned over him. He was known for being a health nut and although he was only a year younger than Tony, the press loved to point out that he looked to be only in his mid-thirties because of his healthy lifestyle. Tony swirled his glass around, the whiskey coming close to spilling over the brim and the ice cubes clinking quietly and he wondered how much younger he himself would look if he’d chosen different paths earlier in life.

Peter and Natasha had begun to work the iditoic catch phrase into their daily conversations and soon other Avengers had picked it up. “Beck it up,” Clint said when Thor was telling them a story from his childhood. “You’re telling me that Loki _stabbed_ you?”

“Oh yes, multiple times. It was his way of showing affection,” Thor defended his brother.

Tony tried his best to quash the trend, interrupting conversations with the more fitting _hold the phone_ but it failed miserably. When Couslon used Beck’s phrase during a mission debrief, Tony realised that he’d lost the battle.

Movie nights were held later and later so Peter, Natasha, and the other converts amongst the Avengers could watch Beck’s show first. Tony tried to avoid it when he could but every now and then Peter would ask him to watch with them and Tony could never say no to the kid. So he would sit with them but he wouldn’t watch the show, he would watch Peter, the knife twisting in his heart a little more with each adoring look or breathless sigh the kid sent in Beck’s direction. 

What did Beck have that Tony didn't? They were the same age, they were both good looking, they were both rich and famous - why was Peter head over heels for Beck but not for Tony? Years ago when Tony had first met Peter, he’d detected a crush then but it hadn't taken long before that hero worship had faded and they simply became colleagues. Was Tony _that_ horrible a person that it took meeting him in the flesh to kill a crush? Did reality not live up to Peter’s imagination? How could he convince the kid to give him a chance? Was that even possible now that Peter was infatuated with Quentin Fucking Beck?

The final kick to the guts came as a memo from the PR department. Amongst the list of public appearances and interviews that the Avengers were scheduled to give was an appearance on Beck’s show. A footnote at the bottom of the memo added that Beck was aware that Spider-Man had not revealed his identity and he was happy to have the newest Avenger join them in his mask. Peter was over the moon and he didn't speak of anything else but getting to meet Beck in person for the entire week leading up to the interview.

“Is something wrong, Mr Stark?” Peter asked when he paused for breath detailing how amazing Beck was during the limo ride to the studio.

“Why would it be?” Tony asked instead of pulling the kid to him and kissing him senseless like he wanted to. 

“You’ve just seemed a little withdrawn lately,” Peter said with a worried frown.

Tony sighed. “I guess I’m just feeling old,” he admitted softly.

Peter’s brow furrowed as his frown deepened. “What? Why? You’re amazing!”

A smile tugged at Tony’s lips and he hadn't realised how much he’d missed Peter’s praise until now. “Thanks, kid, that means a lot, coming from you.”

Tony looked up and saw Barnes watching them, a small smile on his own face. Before he could even dwell on what that meant, they had arrived at the studio, Peter was pulling his mask on, and they were heading inside.

“Wow, this is awesome!” Peter gushed as they were led through the hallways towards the green room set aside for them.

“If there’s anything that you require, please do not hesitate to let us know,” the assistant who was guiding them said as she held open the door. “Mr Beck will be with you shortly, along with the Producer to go over the proceedings for tonight.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Steve said, causing her to blush and bat her eyelids as she left.

“I can’t take you anywhere,” Sam griped, whacking his on the arm.

“I was just being polite!” Steve protested. 

“So, Petey, you going to be able to keep it in your pants,” Natasha teased as they helped themselves to bottled water.

Tony didn't have to see Peter's face to know that he was blushing. “Nat!” he cried, mortified.

“Will you?” Barnes asked her pointedly. “You’re just as enamoured as the kid is.”

A coy smile spread over her lips. “I’m just scoping out the competition, soldat. Knowing what I’m up against.”

One of Peter’s hands came up to cover the eyes of his mask and he groaned. “I’m never going to live this crush down, am I?” 

“What crush would that be?” a new voice asked from the doorway and they all turned to see Beck standing there. He raised a hand in a wave and gave them all a charming smile but didn't apologise for entering without knocking.

“Nothing you need to be concerned about,” Tony told him brusquely.

“Shame,” Beck said, watching Tony carefully. “I do love a bit of gossip.”

Before anything could escalate, Sam stepped forward and shook Beck’s hand. “Nice to meet you, man, I’m Sam Wilson.”

“Nice to meet you too, Falon,” Beck said, then looked at the others. “And we also have Captain America, Black Widow, Spider-Man, Iron Man, and the Winter Soldier. Could Thor, Hawkeye, and the Hulk not make it?”

“They had other engagements,” Barnes said, a hard glint in his eye. “And I prefer to go by James Barnes. I haven’t been the Winter Soldier for a long time now.”

However special Beck felt himself to be, he recognised danger when he saw it and he nodded in acquiescence to Barnes. “Of course. So, why don’t I give you a run down of how all this will work. We go live in less than an hour.”

After Beck had finished they were descended upon by a team of makeup artists and Tony wished that he could just wear his armour and avoid this part, like Peter was. They were then mic’ed up and led to a waiting area behind the stage where a monitor showed them Beck welcoming the audience and launching into his monologue. Then they were being introduced and making their way out to thunderous applause and bright lights. Tony felt something brush against his arm and he saw Peter standing close by, almost huddling behind him. “You’ll be fine, kid,” he whispered, covering the mic on his lapel. “Just stick with me.”

Beck ushered them to long couch and they all sat, and Tony was grateful for the squished space as Peter pressed up against him. “I’m so glad you could join me tonight,” Beck greeted them, turning his megawatt smile on them. “I can’t believe I’m in the presence of Earth’s mightiest heroes! Tell me, what’s it like? To save the world?”

One of Steve’s eyebrows shot up but he took one for the team. “It’s a big responsibility, one that we don’t take lightly. People depend on us to keep them safe and we try our very best to deliver. Some days we don’t save everyone and that weighs heavily on us.”

“Do you fail like that often?” Beck asked pointedly.

On his other side, Barnes snarled but it was quiet enough that no one else heard. 

“I wouldn't call it failing,” Sam said. “As Cap said, when you’re trying to save the world, some days there are casualties. There’s a limited number of us and even with our skills, we can be stretched thin.”

“Uh huh, I see,” Beck said, nodding. “Do you think having more resources would help?”

“We’re lucky in that Tony generously equips us with all that we need,” Natasha said sweetly, but there was an edge to her voice as she came to the defence of her family. “We have all the latest tech and that has made all the difference on a number of occasions.”

“But is it really the ‘latest tech’?” Beck asked, using finger quotes. “I mean, when you see the sort of stuff coming out of Wakanda, the marvels that Vibranium can do, can tech from Stark Industries really compare?”

Tony plastered his best press smile on his face. “It must be hard for someone like you to understand the intricacies of such things,” he told Beck, “but I assure you, Vibranium can only do so much. There are other technologies being developed that are just as or even more powerful and adaptable than toys made from Vibranium.”

Beck arched a brow. “Oh? What would be an example of that?” he asked, his tone condescending.

Beside him, Peter snorted. “Most of what Mr Stark makes,” he said, and it was music to Tony’s ears to hear the proof in Peter’s tone that the reality of his celebrity crush wasn’t living up to his imagination. “His work on nanotech is beyond anything coming out of Wakanda and as rich as he is, he doesn't have the sort of resources that they do. To be able to do so much with comparitatively so little is an amazing feat”

“Nanotech?” Beck asked. “How would you utilise that sort of technology into your superhero gig?”

Tony rolled his eyes and got to his feet. “Like this,” he said and hit the casing on his chest. His armour flowed out around him, forming around him seamlessly, running over his skin like molten metal. Beck’s eyes widened as he gasped and Tony smirked behind his helmet. “I’m working on an upgrade to Spidey’s suit at the moment and also a new set of wings for Sam. After that, we’ll see how it can help the others. Satisfied?”

Beck seemed to be momentarily speechless and he simply nodded so Tony hit his chest again and the nanites returned to their housing and he sat down. Peter’s shoulder bumped against his and he repressed the smile threatening to break free.

“So, the work you do must be tough on relationships,” Beck continued, changing the subject. His voice took on a slightly nasty edge as he said pointedly to Tony, “How has it affected you and Miss Potts?”

“Well, Quentin,” Tony said icily, “as I’m sure you’re aware, Miss Potts and I are no longer together.”

“Woah, woah, woah, _beck it up!”_ Beck cried, jumping to his feet and Tony didn’t bother to hide his eye roll. “Tony Stark and Pepper Potts no longer together? I was not expecting that!”

“Have you been living under a rock?” Barnes asked in a skeptical voice. “The tabloids had a field day _seven months_ ago.”

Beck retook his seat, looking pleased with himself. “Ah, but one can never trust the tabloids, can we, Mr Barnes. They’re known for colouring the truth.”

“I’m sure you’re very experienced in that,” Barnes noted.

Beck swallowed hard and turned his attention from Barnes, a smart move in Tony’s opinion. The host clearly wasn’t one of Barnes’ favourite people and it rarely ended well for people in that category. “So, Spider-Man, how’s it feel to be an Avenger?”

“It feels good,” Peter said.

“And this suit, it was also made by Stark?”

“Yes, he’s made me a couple of different ones now. They’re amazing!”

“How ‘bout you stand up and let us get a good look?”

Tony frowned but before he could say anything, Peter was standing up and Beck was also. Taking Peter by the shoulder Beck spun him around until Peter’s back was to the audience. Beck deliberately checked out Peter’s ass and whistled. “Check out the goods, people!” he cried to the audience and salaciously licked his lips. “Sorry, Cap but I think we’ve just found the new America’s Ass!”

Steve was on his feet in an instant, his face stern. “This is really very inappropriate, Mr Beck,” he said, and Peter managed to pull himself from Beck’s hold and sank back down next to Tony, making himself as small as possible.

“Just a little fun,” Beck assured Steve, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Was there something you wanted to ask us that was relevant to the work we do,” Natasha asked in a syrupy sweet voice that did nothing to hide her anger, “or is this interview over?”

Behind the cameras someone made a ‘wrap it up’ gesture and Beck gave them another megawatt smile. “Unfortunately it looks like we’re out of time,” he said. “Thank you so much for joining us here tonight. Ladies, and gentlemen, the Avengers!”

The six of them stalked off the stage, ignoring Beck and only half acknowledging the audience. Tony was fuming and it was taking all of his self control to not go out there and punch Beck in his smarmy face. The others looked to be in similar states of high dudgeon, all except for Peter, who was still trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, hiding between Tony and the wall. They made it to the green room and as soon as the door shut, Steve turned and punched the wall. 

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Sam said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe the nerve of that guy!” Steve snapped.

“I know, he was a dick, but that’s no reason to take it out on innocent architecture.”

He sighed and leaned against Sam. “You’re right, sorry.”

Tony pulled out his phone and called for the limo, as Natasha explained to the assistant who knocked on the door that no, they would _not_ be staying for the after party. 

“Unless it’s that creep’s wake,” Barnes muttered.

Tony’s phone chimed with a message from the driver advising that the car was waiting and they exited the green room, almost mowing down the poor girl who was trying to convince them to stay for the after party and greet the audience members who had won a competition to meet them. Tony slipped her a business card as they turned corner after corner of the labyrinthine corridors and said, “Tell them to contact this number and we’ll send out some autographed merchandise. Now if you’ll excuse us.” He reached out to guide Peter through the swinging doors but found that he wasn’t there. Tony came to an abrupt stop and looked around. Peter wasn’t with them. “Where’s Spidey?” he asked, his voice trembling with worry.

“He was right here,” Steve said, eyes searching the corridor. 

Tony didn't wait for the others, just dashed back the way they came, rounding one corner and then another and finally spying Peter at the end of the last, pinned against the wall by Beck, a thick thigh shoved between his legs. The host was so caught up in what he was saying to Peter that he didn't hear Tony coming. “Come on, baby, just stay with me, I’ll show you how we party here, I’ll make it good for you.”

“Please, Mr Beck,” Peter pleaded, “I don’t want to hurt you. Let me go.”

“Oh baby, you really don’t want me to let you go, do you? Doesn’t it feel good?” He ground his leg hard against Peter and it was then that Tony reached him. 

Flinging Beck against the wall on the other side of the corridor, Tony lifted him off the ground, not even needing to use the strength of a gauntlet to do so, simply his own muscles. “Keep your damn hands off him, Beck,” he snarled. 

“He doesn't belong to you, Stark,” Beck countered. “Maybe he wants to play with me.”

“I do,” Peter said and for one brief moment, Tony’s heart sank until Peter continued, “I do belong to Mr Stark. I always have.”

Beck’s eyes widened. “You’re saying that Iron Man and Spider-Man are _involved?”_

“Not yet, but we will be. Soon,” Peter said and one hand came up to loosen Tony’s hands that were fisted in Beck’s shirt. “Come on, Tony, he’s not worth it.”

With one last little shove against the wall, Tony let Beck crumple to the ground and he turned towards Peter. “You meant that?” he whispered.

Peter tangled their fingers together and began to walk Tony back towards the others. “Of course I did.”

“Wait, you called me Tony,” he exclaimed. “You never call me Tony!”

Peter laughed as they rounded a corner, leaving Beck out of sight. He rolled his mask up just enough to uncover his mouth and he turned and pushed up on his tip toes so he could gently kiss Tony’s lips. “I just figured _Mr Stark_ might not be so appropriate now.”

Tony smiled and wound his arms around Peter’s waist and kissed him again. “True,” he agreed.

Someone coughed from behind them and he looked up to see Barnes watching them with a grin on his face. “As nice as it is to see you two have pulled your heads out of your asses, the car’s waiting for us. We’re going home to have our own after party and it seems we’ve got something to celebrate.”

Tony smiled and tugged Peter’s mask back into place. “Okay, Barnes, but just a heads up that Peter and I might not stay at the party for long - we’ve got a little bit of catching up to do.” And once more, he didn't need to see Peter’s face to know that he was blushing. Or smiling. 


End file.
